Yume no Toi Distant Dream part one
by kitsunemiko1616
Summary: This story is from Izayoi's point of view and the point of view sometimes switches if needed
1. Chapter 1

Yume no Toi Notice:

Kitsunemiko1616: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, based onto the one person point-of-view of my main characters Izayoi Hanataba, and Aiku Hanataba, who are both brother and sister. Of course there are a few parts where I switch points of view.

All Characters Copyright to their original owners

Such as Kaname, Fumihiko, Nobuhiro, Kenji Copyright to Loveanime18

Izayoi, Aiku, Ichigo, Subaru, Yoake, Yoru, Ki, Tenka, Fuku, Akari, Ryou Copyright to me

Rage and Shadow Nakasa Copyright to Rage-san (my boyfriend)

Youko, Kuronue, Yomi, most YYH Characters Copyright to Yoshihiro Togashi


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Dance with Death _

_This is where it all began, our hometown, Suzuzaku village. My age at the time I appeared 17 and Aiku appeared 15. Well, he's actually 180 years old and I was 192. Here, Aiku and I were training together If you want to know who I am, I am Izayoi Hanataba and Aiku is my younger brother. _

_"Okay, here I go, Sis!" Aiku called out. He tied his long blonde hair into a braid in the back of his head which ends to his waist, mine ends where my tail ends, which was halfway between my knees. He clasped his hands together and an alchemy symbol appeared from the ground. I was ready to face off wth it._

_"Here I come, baby bro!" I yelled lunging towards him with Tenhanashi ("Heaven's Story") in hand. An aura beam appeared from his hands and threw one at me. I tried to dodge, but couldn't. I fell onto the ground. Aiku ran up to me._

_"Are you alright?" he asked me. _

_"Yeah. I've been hit there before." I replied. He felt so embarrassed._

_Father entered out back where we were training._

_"Okay you two, time to come inside." Father smiled at us._

_"Coming!" Aiku and I said at the same time. _

_When we reached the inside, Mother told us to sit down. We had done so and she explained._

_"You two have done well with your training together and how you both can fight each other and side-by-side. Now, your father and I have nothing left to teach you both. Aiku, my daring son, you have mastered the vast majority of your alchemy and you can advance to your newer set of alchemy symbols and the advanced version of the Equivalent Exchange. Izayoi, my sweet girl, you have mastered all of your father's enhanced ways of your Tenhanashi sword. We are very proud of you both." She smiled with tears in her eyes. All of the training we both had to endure were finally starting to pay off. I was so happy and so was Aiku. Then, Father had a strong sense of trouble on his mind. _

_"They found us out." He said. (Song: Event: Strain)_

_"Izayoi, take Aiku and go! Your father and I can handle this."_

_"Yes, ma'am!" I said with fear in my voice. "Come on, Aiku." I said taking his hand._

_"Where are we going?" He asked me_

_"Somewhere where we'll be safe until Father and Mother defeats whoever's trying to kill us." I told him in exclusive detail._

_"Okay." He said. _

_"Ready." I told him. We both jumped out our window and ran as fast as we could. When we found a cave to stay in so we both can be safe it was about 3995 yards away from us and it was the closest we could ever go.. As we were running towards it, we saw two other people who were also running. One is a kitsune youkai like us. The kitsune had long silver hair and kitsune ears at the top of his hair and a silver tail and white loose-fitting clothing like mine. I thought he appeared to be 19 years old in the Ningenkai. The kitsune was also really tall. Even though I was at least five feet and nine inches. It was safe to say he was around either six or seven feet. His friend, who was a koumori youkai, was about the same height he wore a torn-up witch hat and a black torn up shirt and pants which was under what appeared to be a long skirt. He had pointed ears and he held a pendant in his hand tightly. The kitsune stared at us while we were running. (song ends)_

_"What are you looking at?" I asked after Aiku and I stopped._

_"Does there have to be a reason?" The kitsune replied to me. As Aiku was going to turn away, but he turned his head to both the kitsune and koumori._

_"We're gonna assume that the two of you are thieves. When you reach the palace of our village, watch out for the arrows of death and some other crap like that. The guards aren't real smart, it'll be easy for you both to take them out one by one and abstract whatever it is you two wanted." He explained._

_"Why are you telling us this?" The kitsune asked him._

_"We both know the place inside and out. He's just giving you some specific information." I told him. The koumori just stared at me in question?_

_"Were any of his advice true?" he asked_

_"Of course. We really do know the place inside and out." I explained. The kitsune stared at me with some desire inside of them. "What do you want?" I asked._

_"You both used to live there, didn't you?" He asked._

_"Yes." Aiku answered._

_"Youko! We'd better get going before someone else finds out we were here!" the koumori told the kitsune. _

_"All right, Kuronue. Oh, thanks, you two for the tip." The kitsune leaned towards me. My face turned about two shades of red from blushing so much. As it looked like he was going to kiss me, without anyone (including myself) knowing, I slapped him, and I slapped him hard!_

_"Sorry. I just-I don't know you that well for us to start getting intimate." I said embarrassingly. Aiku turned towards the koumori, who was holding back his laughter after I had slapped the kitsune. Aiku too tried to hold back his laughter from it as well._

_"Well, sayonara." the kitsune sighed, unfazed by the power of my slap onto his face and rubbing the left side of his face where I slapped him. He turned back to the koumori and the four of us went our seperate ways. _

_Once we were inside the cave, Aiku and I, he just bursts with laughter._

_"Unbelievable! You really did him in good, sis! " he continued cracking up. It was rainy outiside._

_"Well, he shouldn't get in my face. He must be a makai slut or something." I sighed._

_"Makai slut?"_

_"Yeah, he just seduces people for his own damn amusement.. There is no one who he can't seduce. I fear that I'll be next." I replied_

_"Well, thanks for the info on a makai slut. I wonder how O-tosan and O-kasan are doing?" he asked._

_"We'll see." I sighed. we both fell asleep in each other's arms._

_the next day, I came out of our cave and entered our village to see if our parents were okay._

_"Izayoi-san!" A male demon called out to me. He was bird youkai._

_"What is it, Kusakabe-san?" I asked. "How are our parents?" I asked him in worry._

_"I'm sorry, miss, but, they- they're-" he said, holding back his tears_

_"What is it? Kusakabe-san?!" I asked him_

_"Your parents are dead." He said._

_"What?" I asked_

_"After the two hunters left, I saw them both on the ground with blood dripping from your father's eyes and your mother's ears and her flower petals were all on the ground." Kusakabe-san told me._

_"No. It can't be true!" I replied holding back my own tears._

_"I knew this day would come, Izayoi-chan, but, it's nothing we can change as youkai or even ningen to change the concept of it all." he said. I fell onto my knees._

_A female youkai, an usagi youkai asked him._

_"What did you tell Izayoi-san, Kusakabe?!" _

_"I was just telling her what I saw." He said to the usagi. I started to cry. Both of our parents were dead and we just got away. I wished I had been the one who died, not our parents. The usagi youkai pressed my face into her busom._

_"Now, now, sweetie, I'm sure you both will be okay." She said_

_"No. Nothing will ever be the same." I muffled in her chest loud enough for her to hear. (Song: AnnaniIsshoDattanoni by See-saw) I got up and reached for our house. I saw our parents' corpses on the ground. I picked them up and buried them in our backyard and wrote on their tombstones, "Hanataba, Tenka" and "Hanataba, Fuku." I then left for our cave._

_"That was messed up. Those two bastards should know not to make a Tempest Kekkai-grasping kitsune youkai really pissed off." I said while walking. Aiku should know this._

_Kitsunemiko: This ends chapter two of Yume no Toi. I just thought the ending right there could sort of have some music from GUNDAM SEED to entice it a little. Please don't kill me. Here are some sidenotes from THE LIFE CHOSEN TO LIVE BY and some of which I got from my book called JAPANESE: THE MANGA WAY_

_Side Notes_

_Kitsune: Fox_

_Koumori: Bat (animal)_

_Kekkai: Aura_

_Usagi: Rabbit or Bunny_

_Sayonara: Good Bye_

_Youkai: Demon or apparition_

_Youki: Demon Energy._

_Makai: the demon world._

_Ningenkai: the human world_

_Tenhanashi: "Heaven's Story", Izayoi's prized sword, forged by Totosai (See InuYasha)_

_O-tosan: Japanese kinship for Father or Dad. Tenka was Izayoi and Aiku' s father_

_O-kasan: Japanese kinship for Mother or Mom. Fuku was Izayoi and Aiku's mother._

_-san: Japanese Honorific. It is the most commonly used and known honorific there is. Its English equvilent would be something like Mr, Ms or Mrs._


End file.
